The Nightmare King
by Darkchild410
Summary: Mary is an 18 year girl who attends a high school up at the North Pole. This is a story of how she met a boy name Pitch Black. She soon discovers his love of scary things. Rated T: Intense sexual situations, Language and mild violence I do NOT own any of the characters from the movie except for Mary. WARNING: SOME CHAPTERS MAY INCLUDE MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Him

The

Nightmare King

Chapter 1

Him

My story goes back to when I met Pitch. My name is Mary, I am 18 years old and I am currently living at the North Pole. But with my roommate Linda. Everyone has a roommate here at the Guardians Academy. Being at the pole with three thousand future guardians is a mess. Each person wants to be a fairy, be like North, winter spirit, sandman or any guardian they wish to be. Some made up their own type. Everyone here is high school aged kids. Pitch is well… two years older than me. Before there was a nightmare king. There was the schools hottest boy ever. Well to me. But! I am certain that all of the girls like him. He was also an odd one out of the bunch. His skin was gray and he always wore this long black cloak. His hair was in some crazy streaks. But his voice is so calm every girl could listen to him talk all day. My class is math the exact same time I go when Pitch goes. Pitch is a straight 'A' student here at the Academy. He always help me and stuff.

"Hey Mary." Linda came up behind me and surprised me.

"What class do you have?" I looked at her with a smile. I was hoping she didn't have the same math class as me and Pitch.

"Gravity jumbo mess. I don't know. I just have a science class." She was confused and all over the place. I was walking to class, by passing the yetis then turned right to enter the class room. Pitch was sitting in my seat but I did not mind it. About time I got a chance to pick the seat next to him. When I enter he was not giving me a gaze. I went to sit next to him. He finally looked up and smirked. "May I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure. You can." He moved his stuff off the chair and put it down on the floor. He then push the chair with his right hand for me to sit on it. I smiled at him and sighed while I was getting my stuff. His kindness was something so unexpected. Pitch is very seductive and is always talking about the scariest things, he is so interesting which makes him unique. I really enjoy being next to him. Don't get me wrong he is intimidating. He once scared a kid once who was using the bathroom. He made the lights turn off and on, then the boy ran out with his pants around his ankle. One of the guardians caught him and reported him to North's office.

By the way Pitch is about to be kicked out of the school just for messing around with a lot of people. He even scared a group of preschoolers. But I would still try to flirt with him. A guardian came in and stopped all of us chit chatting. Our teacher is so beautiful, she was so colorful too. Her feathers were long and colored green, streaks of blue and bright yellows. She talks really fast to the point we all tried to stop her. Her voice is really high pitched, but she's like a humming bird can't keep still for nothing. She moves from left to right and stays in one area for a second then moves on to the next. Her name is Toothina. But we all name her Queen Tooth. Don't get me wrong she is strict. Pitch is the hard headed one in the class room. Like I mentioned he does scare people. Not to mention during our exams he scared the teacher with a balloon pop. Tooth wrote on the board for everyone to pair up together. "Want to pair up?" Pitch asked.

"Um…I'm sorry I was checking my phone. What was it?" I looked up at the board in surprise. I swallowed as I was about to answer.

"Yes!" I couldn't help but call out. In class we partner up to play jeopardy. As minutes pass the bell rang. We packed up our things and I tried to say something but my nervousness was holding me back like a heavy weight. "I guess I will see you in the evening." Gosh what the hell was I even saying?

"See me maybe later on is what I think you were going to say. Right?" Pitch said it in his calm voice. My gut feeling tells me that he likes me. The seductive smirk tells it all. In the main time I am focusing on leaving that awkward class room moment.


	2. Chapter 2 The guardians party

The Nightmare King

Chapter 2

The Guardians Party

Day 2 sense that moment I partner up with Pitch in class. The sleigh came to pick me up and take me to the academy. Being a student here is worth every moment. The today is having a party day. Every Friday they take all students who has at least one tardy and no right ups or late passes can enter the workshop of the famous Santa Clause. A.K.A North. Principal and Guardian of childhood hosts good party's. Everyone asks girls and boys out for date or to take to this day time event. The event runs from 10th period to 12th period. Yes 3 complete hours of food, fun and busting moves. Well. Kind of. The problem is Pitch doesn't really dance like most modern students. He is a great jazz hand dancer. Well not to mention at last year's party when he fell on the ice hockey captain Jon Doe. A bully and a tough guy on the team. Well he's also a wrestler. As I was walking to my 9th period class. Pitch came up behind me. "Boo." I jumped as I heard a man's voice in my ear.

"Um…Pitch? Excited?" I asked when I was gazing at his eyes.

"Yea. I am. Do you want to go with me to the party and then go to my house for dinner?" I kept my eyes with his, I couldn't tell before when I sat next to him if he liked me or not. I've been flirting with him for days and he has too. I really like him I do. When the moment was right for him, he finally asked me out.

"Yes. I would love that." He smiled and gave me a hug. I just had to curtsey because the moment made me feel good. As he walked away and gazed back at me. I couldn't help but sigh.

"See yah later Mary!" He yelled across the hallway. After 9th period with my favorite teacher and known as guardian of the year Mr. Frost. Yes! The famous guardian Jack Frost. Some rumors were out saying that Miss. Tooth and Mr. Jack Frost are supposing going out. But it's all foolish lies. 9th period Mr. Frost teaches us how to freeze, freeze and um…Freeze everything in our path. With the help of his magical staff, the class has staffs too. Only his is very different in size. Also it has more power than anyone else's. Any way! After 9th period I met up with Pitch. Ugh. His beaming gold and silver eyes are staring at me. Awaiting me to meet with them. His back was against the wall. Pitch is such a gentle men. Giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All I could do is sigh in great relief. "Like 9th period?" He asked.

"Uh…yea. I did." I wanted to tell him that my teacher is hot. I know he's icy, but he is just hot. Meanwhile Pitch and I walked along the side of the wall and lockers. Searching for the room where the party is going to be at. I wanted to ask him if he was really here for the future of being a guardian or just some kid whom I suppose is going to end up as a douche bag. When we found the room, the music was thumping loud. Playing all of the favorite hit songs. Power Guardian Radio was here with their DJ; DJ Hyper. Yes he was hyper alright. But that concludes my next job. My job is to make pitch my boyfriend. Mother wouldn't like him because of his intense looks and the way he stares at me is scary enough. But in a good way he is seductive with that voice of his. The lights were dimmed and faded in a red and pink color. Disco balls were place up in the ceilings giving that shimmer and glam feeling.

The best thing about this party was the fact there were no one in dresses and suits. Yea. It was not a prom. I wonder what my dad would think of Pitch. This man was so dark, all I could see were those eyes and Grayish skin. When a slow song played, now was the time for me to start holding him in place. Instead Pitch kept me in place. Pitch and I danced like a prince and princess in a ball room. He to enjoy himself. Pitch held me so close and so tight to the point my breast were on him. His hands fell down to my waste side. I rest my hands around his neck. He giggled a little because of the award motions we did when we spun around. "You are beautiful." His face seem so serious, in fact Pitch was always serious. I finally got into my comfort zone and spoke. "Thanks." I could not look him straight in the eyes because of the great intense moment. I felt like I had to throw up because he was that intimidating. "I was thinking…Do you really like me? For who I am and what I am?" We stopped for a moment. He put in left hand under my chin to lift my head up. I answered as soon as possible. "Yes." I smiled. And he gave me that same smirk as he always do to other people. I rested my head up on his chest due to the fact he was so slim and tall I couldn't make my head reach his shoulder blade. I wanted to be that way so I could kiss him. The moment reminded me of Bella and Edward from 'Twilight'. Only I was thinking about staying with him forever. I know he has tried to date someone before, but that didn't turn out great. Instead Pitch hated her. This girl was always foul. She was a whore to him. I even saw her boss him around like a helpless puppy and his neglecter. Pitch is so nice. Why anyone would don't want him around? He's not even that scary to look at no more.


	3. Chapter 3 The after party

The

Nightmare King

Chapter 3

The After Party

Hours flew by like minutes, all the students left to attend to their duties or attend home. But not Pitch. Pitch and I walked home. In the cold. In the snow. The blistery cold winds hit my face like pens and needles. All I could think of was to hide under his cloak. He held my hand throughout the whole entire walk. Then I saw my teacher Mr. Frost. He was flying through the sky along with his magical staff in his right hand. I waved at him but he didn't see. And so we walked. Pitch was a gentle men whom just have a kind heart but with a surprising scary image. He did mentioned he wanted to have me over for dinner.

I looked down at the blanket sidewalks. Pitch was gripping my hand hard. He knew I would feel nervous about attending dinner. His parents were not present, in fact they went to Paris for seven days. As we were walking we stopped at a corner house on a hill. The House was gray with black shutters, Pitch pointed the room he stays in. His room was located in front of the house located above the walk in. We walked to the front porch where the porch lamps flickered. He made it seem like it was not him doing it at all. This boy was so fascinated with telling scary and dark stories of a man. He would not tell me what made or who made the lights flicker every night. I swallowed all my nerves and entered in first when he unlock the gold knob. Pitch hates this thing were wherever he walks in, a rare coo-coo clock is sitting in front of the alley way on a table that his parents leave on the wall to scare guess.

"Excuse the darkness." I took off my white jacket and handed it to him. Pitch was very odd and not most like the other kids. He never wears a coat during harsh weather conditions. The temps could drop below 0 degrees and it will never bother him. "Pasta in the fridge and oodles and noodles." He smiled. I giggled a little about the Roman noodles. But Pitch took out what I wanted. A plate of hot swirly noodles in front of my face. He didn't make a plate for himself. Pitch came over and sat down in the kitchen with me. His breathing was heavy and the silent room grew scarier. I was terrified again to say something. He was looking down fondling with the salt grinder. He then turned to me and said. "You know what I forgot to do."

"No." I answered smiling.

"I forgot to put your pasta in the microwave." He winked. When he stood up the chair legs scrapped on the wood surface which startled me with the loud screech.

"Sorry. Excuse me I am going to set your plate of pasta on for 3 minutes while I go and put something else on." He walked away. I notice something again. The moment when he walked away it was a shadow walking with him. I tilt my head and looked for a minute as it walked up the stairs after him. I was startled at what I saw. I blanked a few times. Then turned around at the food turning in the microwave. When the beeping was heard. I got up to check it, my food was ready to be eating. "That's better. Are you satisfied with your pasta?"

"Yes. I am. Um… Forks." I glared at him. He pointed to the black draw under the sink. While standing with his hands behind his back. Pitch was staring at me. Perhaps he was flattered of my hair. "You may pick a chair if you prefer to sit on this end."

"No. I'm fine." He pulled the chair out for me and pushed it back in once I was settled. He then sat on the right hand side of me. Staring still while trying to have my eyes meet his. "You're shy Miss Marry. Perhaps we can talk, maybe I can get rid of your shyness. If you like you can ask me anything that may have you worried."

"No. I'm fine. The pasta is good though. The cheese and everything."

"Ha! Ha-ha. The cheese is good. I see you are enjoying it."

"Yes."

"Mhm…You want to know something about me?"

"No. I just like you the way you are. Unless you are trying to scare me out of here." I laughed while he laughed.

"Clever. When your finish. Leave it here and come upstairs with me. If you don't mind of course?"

"Yea… I'm finished."

"Follow me Marry." He held his hand out while smiling up at me. His long fingers longing for my hands to meet his once again. We walked up the steps. The shadow did not follow this time. The halls up the steps were painted dark green and had paintings of old architectures. The lights were on but dimmed. Pitch entered into a room with black walls covered in Victorian patterns shaded in gray.

The crown molding was finished off with black shadow like fingers coming to grab you. I turned to look at Pitch closing the door. He clapped and the candles came on. The room was cold and dark. It hold a gothic touch to it which made me feel less girly. Pitch came up behind me and held my waste with two hands. We rocked back and forth. Pitch started to kiss me on my neck. I had a dress on which made him less tried to unbuckle my belt. Pitch moved my hair and whispered in my right ear. "If you are afraid of the dark. Try your best not to scream. I promise it won't be scary.

You don't have to be afraid of the Boogeyman anymore. Close your eyes. And opened them when I say." I felt him kissing me and groping me, his lips touching my collar bone. I felt his hands turn me around and lifted me up off of my feet. Pitch moved me to the bed. His Black clothing was coming lose. Pitch was taking his clothes off. He touched my body in every way a women wants to be touched. I tried to keep my eyes shut. But could not help but open them. What I saw from the whole thing was him thrusting me on a black satin bed. I looked up and could not believe what I was seeing. I saw black shadows with yellow eyes staring at me. I was really scared. Pitch was groaning as he thrust farther and faster in me. I was so attached in every moment. I was digging my fingers in his hair. His lips were still kissing and licking me on my neck. His intense speed led me out in a loud moan. The pleasure was pure. My body was not exposed nakedly. But my dress was lifted up higher and my panties were off. He pulled my arms back behind my head and kept thrusting faster in me. I moaned so loud he slowed down for one last thrust. When he stopped. He was panting. Still inside me Pitch put his sweaty forehead up to mine. I was breathing heavy too. I was not afraid any more of those shadows. Pitch made sure of that. For some reason I felt really safe.


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

The Nightmare King

Chapter 4

Gone

Day 4 going back to school was a big time event. For me it was like going to see a lead singer back stage after his long concert. I packed up everything I needed in case I was going to Pitch's house. Walking to school was quiet and disturbing. I felt something wrong with this picture. Not only I could make out the deep snow banks; but Pitch. He was not here walking with me. I called him and by his house phone as well. Nothing. Not even a call back. I hoped everything was alright with him. Maybe being in a dark setting made him think it was night time still. Eight AM was all enough to see that he truly is not coming to school. Was he sick? Did his own shadows take over him while sleeping? Pitch was making me really worried. I needed to make a decision rather to stay at school today or walk back in subzero temps of the North Pole. It's not like him.

Class begins at nine AM. Mr. Frost was just entering the class room. "Alright class take out your papers that you have completed for homework." He looked up at the class and counted heads to see who was here and who did not make it. Pitch was the one who didn't make it to class. After the attendance check, a knock on the class room door was coming from a man with a long sliver beard. His accent spoke out about Pitch's where about. Mr. Frost nodded his head. The class spoke softly among themselves. Surprisingly it was about Pitch dropping out. They talked about children crying in the middle of the night from having nightmares. I thought it was him scaring children again. Pitch has done this before. I thought of him like a 'Rebel of Nightmares'. Mr. Frost closed the door. It was something very serious that concerned him. He sat back in his seat. Mr. Frost took out a yellow sticky note and wrote things down in black ink. I knew it was something bad. I was really worried. Is this the start of a young man that I met and had sex with to start his guardian career as a monster? It's all just a dream. Or maybe a joke.

Class session continued. The class was silent when the teacher wrote page numbers on the board. Something about defeating the dark arts was the main subject of today's class. A boy came and sat next to me randomly. "May I help you?" I stared at him from the corner of my eyes. He replied.

"Your little creepy ass boyfriend got in trouble for fucking around and scaring young children. He was seen wearing a black cloak and has pointy teeth. Sounds strange?" He leaned over waiting for an answer.

"You don't know shit about him. His life and his duties are none of your concern."

"With all due respect Mary. At least I'm not the one who had a sexual night with him. And this dude is a wreck! He wanted to fuck you just to mess you up mentally. Why do you think all the staff members are suspending him? Tell me that. He never was met to have a girlfriend. In fact he told people that he wants to be a king."

"What kind of king?" I swallowed waiting for a reply.

"Nightmare. You know everyone thinks he is the 'Boogeyman' behind all of this…case. I meant like don't you think it's a little off for a nice girl like you need to be exposed to that? Think about it Mary. Pitch is great but hates parents and children. He even scared my sister under her bed." I could not speak of such allegations made on him.

Mr. Frost gave us directions and had us read. As we were ready a mail man came into the room and handed a letter to me. It was out of the blue that this letter was written from Man in Moon. I was scared. Mr. Frost came towards me wide eyes. His blue eyes were staring at the mail in my hands. "You are dismissed."

"Mr. Frost why am I being sent out now?"

"Fear is taking over all of us." Then the room got dark. Really dark. Mr. Frost ordered everyone to exit the room calmly. I didn't understand. It was a warning from the moon to tell us our school is in danger. Fear was happening now! He was here. Pitch is taking over our school. I heard the door flung open as everyone in the school fled for safety. The yetis turned the alarms on. Loud cries from dark monsters send Principle North in an up roar. Announcements came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are currently being attacked by Nightmares. Please exit with your class so teachers can take attendance. Thank you." The alarms were ringing and sirens were walling. It was scary to process it all in. My friend Linda came to run with me to shelter.  
"Ever experience this shit before with him?"

"Who!?"

"Pitch? Ever wonder why he is not here today. He is trying to get revenge on others I heard. The only reason why the guardians kept him in school is because he tricked them into thinking he turned out good."

"What!?"

"Pitch is The Boogeyman! He is terrorizing our school!"

"Oh my god." I was in shocked what Linda was telling me. I never knew. Was it pretend that he loves me? Was the sexual act a Joke? He did tell me not to be afraid of the dark. Darkness was seeking out to attack us all along. And I have been blinded by his good looks and charming sinister smile. I knew something was up that Pitch did not want to tell me. The way he looked at all of our teachers. Was something so hateful and demonic? His gazes at young children over in our schools daycare system was very evil. Shadows followed him everywhere, we just couldn't see them because he hide them so well under the dark cloak. He fooled me.

Once everyone was lined up against the wall, Principle North turned on the northern lights signal to warn the staff members or guardians that Pitch was really taking over. I never seen some fly so fast even Mr. Sander man Snoozie. The guilt and uproar made Pitch relies he was not scaring just those kids, but in general all of school. I remember now. Suddenly realizing that he used to be a general and his name was Kozmotis Pitchner. The man had a wife but died and he even had a daughter. Her name was Emily Jane. But why didn't the guardians tell us before it got this bad. Was because they were scared of what Pitch might do to all of us. The district even had board meetings of what to be expected. Pitch warned all of us. Now it was their turn not to be believed in. He missed out on school just for this day of hell. It's all just another day of a nightmare inside another nightmare. No wonder why he was so strange.


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty as charge

The Nightmare King

Chapter 5

Guilty as charge

I walked a long distance to his house. White dust of snow splashed my face when strong winds whipped. School was closed for the rest of the week due to an investigation. Principle North has not confirmed about the evil spirit in our school. All I wanted to see if Pitch was still into hiding. Soon as I got to the front porch of this dark home, Pitch was sitting outside on the porch's step. His long black cloak matched up with the shimmering white dust. Shadows trailed beside him staring at me with those horrible yellow eyes. "What are you doing outside by yourself? My goodness Pitch you look so strange."

I kept searching for clues by having my eyes wonder everywhere. I even tried to keep eye contact but the way he was staring at me was something more that he wanted to share. "You know the emergency that had happen a while ago? No. I was there and it was me."

"No! Pitch it was not you!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! It was me! It was so! That is the only reason why I was not at school with those weirdoes! That is why I feel the need to terrorize them. I want what they have!"

"You can't." He walked towards me and he grabbed me by the neck.

"What was that Miss Mary?"

"I can't breathe. Pi…itch…I can't." I was wheezing and trying so hard to tell him why he can't get what he want in life. He choked me by the neck so much to the point I could not say anything.

"You are so evil. You're a monster that no one wants to be around. Kids are afraid of you and guardians want to destroy you. You can't have everything you want."

"Destroy me!? Who are you to tell me what and who is here to keep me off of the globe? Unless North told you all about me."

"He has not."

"You are a stupid little girl… you don't know what I am really all about. You just thing of me as a monster in some fucking fairy tale. You want to know me!? Go to your room at night and I will show you want kind of a monster I am! You have seen nothing yet Miss Mary! Nothing!" His anger expression and tone sent him in an uproar. He made sure of that I understood every last bit of his quote. Very much confused if he was using me as bait to get to the guardians. Mr. Frost always gives me a worried look as if he saw an 'F' on my test sheets. If I said I am not afraid. Now I am. This man, this stranger was something more. He was really a monster not to some kids but to everyone who is surrounding him. This monster and this lunatic would do everything in his right mind to tell you he is king. He is a Nightmare. He is The Boogeyman. He will haunt us forever in our dreams. I won't have it. I knew he was guilty of something. He just never wanted to admit to it. Pitch was not the type to would under estimate. I am waiting for something more. A battle between darkness and light. We will all as future guardians stand together and battle him.


	6. Chapter 6 Just a dream

The Nightmare King

Chapter 6

Just a Dream

Night falls. I waited in my room still wearing my bra and panties, just staring at the clock. I was nervous of what Pitch would do to me. If I went to sleep he could do something worse. I then walked to my mirror and stood there silent and still. Looking at my neck and the reflection of the clock. Hours went by and it was getting later and later. Eight P.M, ten P.M, Eleven P.M. I was really scared. I have never seen so many goose bumps all over my arms and legs in a while. I looked at the scar on my neck. It was a hand printed on the base of my neck. I still kept waiting. I looked down at my music box and opened it up. It played soft classic tunes from Twilight. I looked up and saw that the lights went out. My breathing got heavier. I looked in the mirror and saw two yellow eyes staring at me. They were moving closer towards me. I turned around and found myself walking towards them. They stopped when I stopped. Then I heard a whisper. A person whispering my name. I was terrified. My mind spun with guilt of running away scared. But I stood there. I peaked over my shoulder and saw Pitch standing there in the mirror. I was screaming off the top of my lungs. I felt hands touching my upper arms and shaking me. I woke up finally realizing it was all just a scary dream. Linda woke me up. I looked lost for a moment. "Bad dreams one day and good dreams another day. What the hell got into you lately?" She fixed her hair to put it up in a bun. I looked at the same clock and it said eleven P.M.

"That nightmare had you crazy in bed. Tell me did you fuck him?"

"Who?"

"Don't fucking lie. You know who Mary. P.I.T. Ugh! You're so full of shit! My god Mary Pitch. Did yah fuck him?"

"Why should you care? And yes."

"Omg. Tell me the details. Did he go full on hard-core? The sex had to be great for a seductive guy like him. I want him… Or we could do a threesome?" I yelled at her.

"NO! We are not doing that Linda. Did you know what happen in school yesterday? Obviously you haven't!"

"Okay Geese. Don't get all fucking temperamental and shit. It was only a joke question. Now lie down. You need some sleep. I'm going to sleep in the other bed room. Night." The lights went out. It was dark again. I cuddle more in the covers. I took a deep breath and drifted to sleep. I slept my way through most of the night. "Mary." I heard a little girl whisper. I couldn't bare it no longer. I was scared enough of the dark. Pitch made sure of that. Pitch wants another round of getting through me. I went back into deep coma and then suddenly I heard the door creak open. "Linda is that you?" I asked in raspy voice. An answer was heard through the dark. Yet again I saw those yellow and sliver eyes. I couldn't help but wait for the absolute. I am positive it is someone else and not my king.

"Mary?" That whisper has happened again.

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" I sat up and the room was spinning. I was getting dizzy. I hate it. I was getting really sweaty and sick. I got up out of bed because the voice told me so. I try to run to the bathroom. But I found a water bottle close by. "Who are you and what do you want?" I cried.

"Follow me." The voice said. I splashed water on my face. Then I found myself back on the bed. I couldn't believe it. This was all a joke. This dream…this horrible dream. I was panicking. I look on my phone for the time. It was two in the morning. I was so tired of being woken by this strange appearance. I settled myself calmly before drifted back to sleep.

I felt something moving under the sheets. I couldn't open my eyes but all I wanted to do was feel what was coming. I was moaning and grinding under the sheets. I did not know what was becoming of me. But I felt it. Something touching me. The pleasure was intense. I still had them closed. The thing stopped and I felt the covers move. Something was breathing. A hand traced my upper thigh. I felt a cotton texture rubbing on my skin softly. I opened my eyes and it was him. It was Pitch. I wanted to scream but he put his grey fingers over my lips.

"You thought there was no fear. You thought that I was gone. You thought you were not afraid. You though that Linda was going to stop you from getting nightmares! You thought I was going to forget! Did you!? You forgot everything was never going to be dark! Light is your heroic center right!? The guardians can't save you now!" Those words made me feel unsafe. I cried. Tears strolled down my cheeks and onto my satin pink pillow. I wanted to beg for him not to verbally terrorize me. Such fury and anger was drawn and all he could do was get to me and hurt me. All of that change so sudden. When he asked his final question.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a soft voice. I swallowed my spit. I couldn't believe what nightmare was going to happen next. I could not talk, all I could do was stare in horror. He took his hand and wiped away the tears. Something went off and I woke up suddenly when I heard the alarm go off for six in the morning. I was sweaty with sweat beams. I could not take it. I wiped my face and the sticky hair from my neck.

"Have you seen my pink heals? Mary!?" Linda came into the room dashing through everything to find her pink pumps to match her skimpy skirt and crop top.

"It's too cold."

"What? And did you have another sexmare?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh well excuse me. Look! It's back to school day. So get dress. I'll see you there." When she found her pumps she went out and slammed the door behind her. I was still confused. Sitting upright in the bed. All I could do was piece together why two nightmares occurred in such strange times. And so let it be.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare King

Chapter 7

Endless love

After school Linda and I walked home. All I could think of was the relationship between Pitch and I. "You are still thinking about his majestic ass?" Linda asked. As she jerked my shoulder and turned me around facing her and the strong blistering winds. I looked up to answer.

"No." She gave me a 'pretty sure look.'

"Yea sure. I am just going to leave you two alone and let you handle your own battle."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me from that horrible dream."

"Your face was all sweaty that time."

"I know."

"Shit…Brad is calling me. I was supposed to study with him last night." She stopped halfway towards Pitch's house. I was scared what she would say once we pass through there. It's not like were going in. He was still angry with me. I know that tonight is his night of fears. I wish I wouldn't fear such a mythical creature. His cold heart would turn him into something else. He would make sure of that all of the children the guardians protect, would at least believe in him.

I never forget when Pitch was in class listening to Mr. Frost make a statement of which the dark creature said. He threaten a lot of people lately with fear. All on the globe in the middle of our schools lobby. As Linda talked a lot about how much she misses Brad. She mouthed these words to me that she will be at his house. I never cared. So I kept walking as she went the opposite way to his house. I looked back to make sure she was gone and when she disappeared into the blizzard like snow, I ran towards Pitch's house. As soon I reached the front door which was shaped as a coffin. I knocked on it to see if he was there. Knocking three times was enough when yelled it was open.

"I'm sorry I thought you could not hear it. So I kept knocking." He walked towards me. My big blue eyes widen.

"You can't hear obviously."

"I'm so..." He stopped me from saying that word. I swallowed as he came closer, he held out his gray fingers I guess to help hand the coat.

"Your coat. Mary."

"Oh. You looked like you were asking me for my M..." Yet again cut off by him.

"Coat?" I undid the buttons and took of the white furry coat. I handed it to him to take.

"What brings you here?" I rolled my eyes nervously to answer his question.

"Um. Being nice to me is not going to cut it."

"Why?" He rolled his eyes as he slowly glided across the floor.

"Well because the stunt in the school you pulled was far off my interest list. I was interested in you because I like watching scary things. You have an interesting voice and when you're angry your tone is so…"

"Scary?"

"No."

"Terrifying?"

"No." He came in closer again wrapping his arms around my hips, he pulled me in like we were going to kiss. I was breathing little faster. He leaned in with his head cocked to the left side to whisper in my ear.

"Seductive." I bit my lip when he said that. I was trying to swallow my saliva quietly. I was already nervous. But he made me more nervous than usual.

"Yes." I closed my eyes as I answered him. I hesitated to breath. But I couldn't. Could this be the day were not arguing? Could this be the moment I understood every word the Boogeyman told me when we did have a dispute?

"What would you want me to do?" He asked.

"I. Don't know." I whispered back. I decided to ease my nerves by touching him, His head was leaned on my shoulder. I decided to hug him.

"Put your hand on me Mary." He took my hand and placed them on his chest. The 'V' Neck line was opened a bit for me to touch his bare gray skin. I leaned my head into his collar bone. We danced a little while he started to sing a lullaby.

"You live by yourself?" I questioned him to break the silent and soft humming tone.

"Yes. This is my lair." I smiled. His hands moved up to my shoulders and we just stood there moving back and forth. I knew it. I was madly in love with him. I yarned a little. He stopped to pick me up and carry me up the steps. I stroked his pointy hair. Then he spoke.

"Let's take a shower." Meanwhile in Pitch's room. He was beginning to take his cloak off. Pitch signal me to come and join him. The bathroom was all black and the walls were grey. He held me closer than before he pulled my hands down to his sides and made me take his tights off for him. It was exposing his member. Pitch turned me around and helped take off everything. His chin was on my collar bone. His hands traced against my skin before moving my brown hair. Pitch took good care of my wishes. He knew what I wanted. This time I just wanted him. My tank and bra came off. Then my panties. It tickled at first filling him trace all over my bare white skin. A small tube caught my attention of black sand in it sitting on the sinks counter. I never asked. In fact I was enjoying this too much.

He turned me around and picked me up by my waste. I wrapped my legs around him feeling his member wobbling beneath me. I looked down smiling while anxiously waiting for what is to come. I closed my eyes as I felt the warm water touch my shoulder before heading all the way in. Pitch didn't bother closing the dark curtains. My back was up against the black tiled wall.

He wonder his eyes up towards mine. I had my eyes open this time. He put me down softly. He turned me around and placed my hand up against the wall. He reached up to fix the shower head. The water was warm.

Warm enough that it felt really good on my aching body. I felt him go up against my lower back. He stuck his member in me and we were in heaven. I was moaning softly for him because he went slowly. When the paste gotten faster, Pitch was grabbing for my breast and my stomach. I felt us thrusting faster and faster. He kissed the back of my neck because he couldn't resist how good it felt. I was trying to grip on to something in the shower.

We stopped the shower session and headed for the bed. Our bodies were soaked. Really soaked. He took my hand leading me to the bed. He pushed me on to the bed. But I pulled him in before I fell on it. He kissed me on the lips. As the kiss got more passionate, he opened my legs butterfly style and thrust inside of me. Before I could grip his hair, I felt like gripping his satin sheets. I was moaning and licking my lips as it felt really nice. The thrusting felt so extreme I moaned louder. Pitch was groaning in my ear. I whispered.

"More…Ah." I moaned. I was really reaching for the sheets. He kept thrusting me until we could not take no more.

"Ah. Shit!" He yelled. I felt us getting hot and sweaty. I really screeched as I felt him thrust harder in me.

"Oh. My god Pitch. Uh! Uh! I can…can't take it. OMG! Fuck! Pitch my god. MMMMM….I'm about to cu…cum…OW!" I was screeching more and moaning for him. He liked it. He was really going too fast. The beds overhead was hitting against the walls. I was scratching his back bone. I couldn't help but let go.

"Fuck! SSSS ah! Dam! Cum in me please." He tried to reach the climax and finish it off but it felt so good he kept going for a second round. I never cared what people said about him, nor cared for what the guardians say about him. I wanted him so badly. I just did. I want to protect him from the crazy world we live in. Yes! I believed in the Boogeyman. This day I did not want to return home. Linda should know now. She should know how much he really meant to me. She should know that this love and hate relationship should not affect anyone.

When he came. He led out a moan. A really loud moan. I moaned with him. He stopped thrusting me. He let his body fall beside me. We were both breathing heavy. I turned to look at his gray body moving up and down with his breathing. His pointy hair was down and covering his eyes. He took his sweaty palmed hand to wipe the sticky brown hair from my face. I sighed and scooted to him and lied down on his sweaty, gray and naked body.

"You alight?" He answered.

"Yes." I answered panting. My time with him was getting even steamier.

"I love you." He quoted. I smiled and closed my eyes snoozing on his sweaty chest.


	8. Chapter 8 He wants more

The Nightmare King

Chapter 8

He wants more

I spend the night at his house. Thank goodness it was the weekend. Yea. Saturday. Pitch was already down stairs only in his tights. I looked around the dark room. Even though the sun was out and the blizzard has stopped it was still dark in his room. Pitch left a side note by the nightstand. He wanted me to put on some warm clothes and come down stairs. Pitch loves me so much he even left a black rose by the note. I was surprised at that. And so I read.

"Morning." He called.

"Hi, mmm. What's that smell?"

"Eggs. And Bacon." He answered. I rolled up the sleeves of his cloak. Yes. I was wearing his clothes.

"You bring products and clothes for yourself. You know how women are, always has to get fancy for some guy. Maybe Jack Frost could fly over and get them."

"He's here?"

"No. Figure of speech." I looked at him crazy. I continued to get some eggs and bacon. On the side of the counter top were some coffee that already has creamer in it. Pitch was kind enough to carry my plate. I smiled at him. He didn't see. Pitch helped me sit in the chair. Forks and napkins were gray. His kitchen was small, due to all the space he needs for his nightmares. The food was good.

"I see you are wearing my cloak. He He. It's big on you. For women who is 5'5."

"How did you know my…height?" I asked. He dropped the fork.

"Excuse me. But I have to see why it is so bright out there near the stable?"

"Take your time." As I was finishing. Pitch walked out. The smell of his showered body. Smelt so good. When I was done I left my plate to go see what he was doing. I heard him yelling. He was so mad. I could not help but go check it out.

"Why aren't they going out!?" He asked the nightmares. The horses spoke to him. He was the only person that could understand him. I guess he was discussing about the lights on the globe. I peeked around and saw him puzzling the globe.

"Look at them! There's one. Two. Three. Where is the other one!?" He knocked over the glass table that sat across the globe. I was startled. He caught me staring at the scene.

"Get out!" He yelled at the nightmares. Pitch signal me to come in. My eyes widen. I was panicking. I was not sure if he was going to hit me or tell me to leave his sight. His angry eyes rested and made me feel at eased. "I heard yelling so I came down to see."

"See me yell?"

"Yea. I was terrified of your voice. The way you talked to them." The nightmares came in, surrounding me and Pitch. I touched one. The rough sand beneath my fingertips felt like little cold pebbles. Black sand traced around me. I giggled as another came and licked my face. I was fascinated with the color of their eyes and the black sand that made them so eerie. I couldn't resist but ask about the care of these strange animals.

"What do you feed them? They are so strong."

"Sand and water." I looked at him crazy. I thought he was crazy until I saw one actually licking the black sand out of the bowl. Pitch's lair runs from one part of the world all the way to the other side. I've had probably been stuck under Canada for a while. So has he. But he never mentioned scaring any child within Mexico range. He never wanted to meet there because of the tacos. Pitch loves tacos. Hard to believe it. He was so strangely excited about the word Mexico and tacos. Boy! He really loved it there for that reason.

Meanwhile hours went by and clocks ticked the day away to warn us every hour that it is this time. Someday I will kill the damn clock. As I walked around his opened liar. I heard him mumbling about the lights on the globe again. This time he was not so hateful and angry. He was quiet tired and exhausted of trying to scare children for 'Fun'. I watched him circle that globe for hours until he needed a ten minute break.

Pitch sits on his black throne which faces the globe like its one big couch and a T.V in front. With me still having his cloak on he has another one he could just throw on. He always keep them in handy. One thing children don't know about the Boogeyman Is that he isn't some guy who comes to scare you. This man is actually nice. He waits for your attention. He is never pushy until you push his buttons. Pitch is just a man with human emotions. He too was once dead. Not until his dispute with man in moon. He hated him with a passion. Calling the moon an 'Old Friend' was far off his level. Unfortunately Pitch keeps begging for the moon to answer him about his needs.

Yet nightmares was all he has to offer to the children. If man in moon answered him and gave him what he want, he would have been less pain in the ass towards the guardians. All I could see is that Pitch wanted someone to give him what he wants. Love, family and make everything…well Pitch Black. Mr. Frost wouldn't think so anyway. No one has cared for him as much as I did. I hugged him even though he was not sad. The only thing is that. One, Pitch was the Boogeyman. Two, I am in love with him. Three, I did not know how long I would last. Four, I cared for him with all my heart. I even helped him get through his own battles of worthless fights against him and moon. Moon never cared. But only because of Pitch's ways.

I never dreamed of sleepy with the enemy, reason is… I always thought it was a bad idea. But not so much. Pitch will always love me as long as I loved him. And nothing has got in a way with that except for Linda, but that's a different story. She does know and she does not care. You should see her boyfriend Brad. Skip school, fucks girls and one time he cause a pregnancy scare on Brandy. His ex. That was a true nightmare. I always thought Pitch had caused it. But I thought wrong. Even the living can cause their own nightmares in which they can't escape from. I just love staring at Pitch while he is sitting in his throne, with his feet on the ground and his head leaning on the left of his fist. Watching and waiting for little flickers. I guess the nightmare horses never did anything.

I walked up and sat on his boney lap. I leaned my head to the right trying to gear forward at the globe. Nothing has happen yet. We were too obsessed with the structure. That at one point the thing would look like its turning the other way. I felt Pitch's hand scoot down to my lower back, closer to my bottom. I realize I was sitting on his member. I wanted to laugh because he was getting hard. Pitch has a presence that if you go near him or if he comes to you. You would freeze up and not utter a syllable. I felt tired and so I leaned in deeper into his collar bone to nuzzle my head beneath his chin. He sighs deeply and I had this tingling feeling of throwing up. It was too intense to handle. His other hand was one my left shoulder blade. He was rubbing me like a baby. "You are scared."

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"I know because you are squeezing my shoulder blades."

"Oh." I never realized what I was doing. I hear him chuckling under his breath. What more can I take from the Boogeyman. I make him laugh and smile. He gives me tight hugs until I scream let go. His lonely dark world is no longer. I love him. I love him so much. I will whisper in his ear every day.

"I don't want to go home." He looks up at me with those silver and gold eyes. He then quotes.

"I don't want you too." I smile down at him. Giving him the brightest smile he could ever imagine. I want him to give me the final seduction. Maybe not the final, but another round. I could use one more of his trusted soul. As badly I want him. He wants me. He likes it. Pitch would know no such guardian would ever tell me what I can't do. Ready or not. I am ready to give him a gift he wanted. To be believed in.


	9. Chapter 9 Seduce Once again

The Nightmare King

Chapter 9

Seduce once again

I want more from him. I begged for it to be stopped but he is addicting. I can feel Pitch's silver and gold eyes staring down at my shivering legs. He order the nightmares to leave. And each on slithered their way through the dark cracks. I had my eyes close waiting for him to say something. I even peaked to see him looking down at them. He wiggled his free hand fingers, longing to touch me. I was breathing heavy pretending I was sleeping. He lifted his shadow covered arm and moved his long fingers on my knees and up some of my thigh. I felt him wiggle through the crack begging my legs to open. I smiled a little but he didn't notice. His fingers traced up my in between my legs.

Waiting for him to enter. The seduction happened again. His fingers were in me, giving me a slightly steady beat. He knew I was wet and longing for him to do such a thing. As a human he was, Pitch had never heard of this such slang. 'Fingering.' It was a word that none of the guardians knew about because of what decade they were born in. He enjoyed it himself and kept going. I squinted my eyes. It felt so damn good. I grabbed his wrist and controlled him to go deeper and faster.

I had my lips curled up to the point I was biting them. I forced him again. He looked at me trying to get my attention. He knew what I was up to. I wanted him to go faster to make me whine. I wanted him to do it more and more to the point I moaned and screamed his name. I turned around until I was like a child sitting on Santa's lap. I held on to the thrones arms and squeezed in every moment of pleasure. I turned my head to kiss him. I grabbed for his member. Ah. I couldn't help it. My god he was doing it very well. I think I was going to scream. The phone was ringing from the kitchen. Pitch did not stop. I signal him to keep going. I was swirling on him, he fingers were hitting the spot just right. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I was trying to rub his member. And as I did Pitch grabbed for my breast. Oh boy what surprise does he have lurking?

We got up and he turned me around to face the head board of the throne. I was grabbing for anything around me. He leaned in and whispered.

"Anything you want me to do? I saw what you were dreaming about. This is what you were longing for. I just wanted to justify your dreams. I want you to experience them. I know you want me to feel you. Your world is just as warm as mine. I love you. And for that I will begin seducing you with kindness." Those words were spoken in such as soft seductive voice. I needed him to enter me, and so I told him I want more. He chuckled while doing so.

"Enter me." I cried. He did. I was moaning louder. And crying for him to keep attending my aching needs. Fucking god. It felt so nice to hear him talk in long sentences. He leaned his head in my collar bone, licking me, and kissing me in every way a guy would kiss a women by her neck. I was in heaven. Deeply enjoying the waking moment of his member thrusting in my anal stage. I took this sexual pleasure to his highest level. My screams and moans filled the air. The clapping sound of his genitals hitting my thighs were filling the air with echo noises. My god. We were going hard core. I took his finger out, but still fucking me. I licked the juices from my vagina. He moaned louder too. After the session was finished. He groaned.

I knew we were done. Once more I was seduced again and again until my body was aching. My lower back was aching already from last night's sleep over. I was yet to ignore the fact once he was done. He gave me respect of taking the member out and masturbated. I watched him drip from the tip and down to the floor. What a waste. But I was not ready for a baby. The gentlemen was all so kind. He was mine and mine forever. Once we were done I straighten his cloak that I had on back on to my body. I had pulled the slack of cotton back down to the floor. Pitch took his tights and wrapped them around his hand to clean the mess up.

"How much of it are you getting up?" I asked. He looked up and gave me the usual smirk.

"All of it. Don't you want a clean sexual place? We can't leave body fluid on the floor."

"It's not sexual. But we do continue to do naughty pleasures here. Am I right?"

"Yes. He he. You know I could use a queen."

"You are a beautiful creature."

"What do you expect? I am the Boogeyman!" His voice echoed. I really love his nick name. I had to ask him what his real name is.

"What is your real name love?" He chuckled as he walked towards me with the dirty cummed tights in his hand.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"Komotis?" Shit! I messed his name up. Ugh. Don't scream at me. Please don't. Wait what? He didn't yell? He pronounced again. He came in closer with that nasty tights in his hand. He dropped it finally and wrapped his arms around me. He took his other hand and pulled my chin up to make me look at him. He said it for me one more time.

"No. Repeat after me." He stepped closer like he was going to kiss me.

"Koz."

"Koz."

"Motis. Pitchiner."

"Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"Excellent. I am very proud of you. Now may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"When did Sandy came here and invade your nightmare?"

"Last night. Around nine." Shit! I told him. Damn you Sanderman Snoozie. That little bastard.

"Ah. I see. Did he give you any more countless dreams?" He is scaring me again. _Speak Mary! _

"No. The sexual one was the one he gave me. I asked for it in some strange way. He looked at me crazy. But seriously I talked to a staff member about you. He was the only one I could speak too. Other than that Miss. Tooth is a bitch and her hyper self is so….so…" He cut me off again with the index finger.

"No more talk of him!"

"Him?" I raised on eye brow.

"Them! Guardians are little fools that come and go as they please. To help such ignorant, no good and sorry ass children! They just want to get to me. They are coming after me. Mary darling they want you to join the good forces. And for that you need to choose."

"I can't. I love you. I can't lose you my love!"

"No. NO! NO! You will honor them. You're much too beautiful to be with me. No one will tell you otherwise."

"I love you." Tears strolled down my cheek. I don't want war. I want him. I don't want to choose a side. I don't want man in moon to talk to any of them about my presence with him.

"NO! No more! I will hear enough of this. Man in moon is on my ass every day about you. Linda your friend was screwed up. She wanted to cause all of this."

"No. She does not. She don't want you."

"Did I mentioned Brad, her boyfriend died from meth overdose?"

"What?"

"Mary keep up with your life time. Please I am begging you. Sleeping with an enemy is not the way to go. Push comes to shove dear one. I love you too. But go back and enjoy life. Don't be here with me in the dark."

"You said you loved me before. This was never a problem. Now it is. Pitch I know your story."

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do."

"No! You don't! You may know my name, style and how I live but you don't know shit! Mary I want you to realize that I am a man who just wants a loving family, it was not my attention to go insane and scare children."

"Pitch please. You know you want me here. Cause if you don't then I would never fucked you."

"My god! Mary it was not about the sexual pleasure. It was about something much more. You don't see it! The guardians never cared. And what I am saying is that you shouldn't either. I am just a no good dad and a no." His tears rolled down his face. The guardians seen him happy and scaring children. But I see him cry. A touch of fear, became a trace of sadness. His heart could not hold such thing anymore. Pitch loves me. I love him. I wanted him to be closer. But when he said 'dad' it was something worse. He was a dad. He told me for the very first time he was a dad. Never knew it. My heart sank.


	10. Chapter 10 Past and Present

The Nightmare King

Chapter 10

Past and Present

I was napping in his satin bed. Somehow Pitch put me to sleep after the conversation. I was still in his cloak. My legs were curled up half way up my chest. My long brown hair was spread out behind me. Pitch was gone. He left me here. I think. I woke up, my eyes flattering. I was looking around the dark room. "Pitch?" I got up dragging along the heavy clothing. His cloak was warm from my body heat, I never wanted to take it off. I looked around again and checked in the bathroom.

"Pitch!?" No answer. I called out again. Saying his real name.

"Kozmotis!? Kozzy!?" I heard a knock on the bed room door. I walked towards it nervously awaiting his presence.

"Kozzy?" I whispered.

"Open the fucking door! Mary its Linda." Shit it was her. The only one who loves to be in everyone's business. I opened the door.

"What!?" she stormed in with my pink suitcase.

"Pitch told me you were here. So I dropped in."

"Why?"

"Because you idiot I don't want to see you trapped in the dark cage for days without hygiene products. Shit! Look at you. You're wearing his clothes and stuff."

"I know. Where is he?"

"Um…He went riding on his nightmare horse and so I told him that I will be coming to visit you. Wait!? He had sex with you?"

"Yes."

"Mary! No fucking way! Well here is your clothes. And I also told the teachers you dropped out."

"What? No! Linda."

"What!? You were here fucking him for two days and you haven't been in school almost."

"I just need time. I don't know if I want to be a guardian. I want to care for Pitch."

"What are you telling me? Mary What!?"

"Pitch has a child. And he keep saying he is longing for a family."

"Family." She raised a brow.

"Yes!"

"You're planning to have a child."

"No!"

"Mary what has he done to you that you are confused to answer the question?"

"Nothing. I am just madly in love with him."

"That's it. You're going to the mental hospital. Come!"

"No! I am staying. And I don't need mental help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. I am sure." I saw him behind Linda.

"Go where?" Linda turned around in surprise. Pitch turned angry. He grabbed her by the neck.

"Linda? Linda? You're so slick! You are just a fool. And you are so...so..." I felt hands grabbing my arms. It was like they were pulling me down. I let out a scream.

"Linda!? Linda!?" I woke up. It was deja'vu all over again. I looked over on my left side and saw Pitch Snoozing away beside me. I was confused because I saw my pink suite case sitting by the nightstand. My mind was playing tricks. I tapped on Pitch's shoulder. No answer. My forehead was sweating. The whole thing was an awful nightmare. Linda never found me. She never would. I got up slowly not to waken him. I didn't want him to get up and talk to me about the argument.

Even though a couple hours has passed. The sun was gone and the snow stood still. Everything was bright. Pitch hates light so I would try to peak through the curtains a little without hassling to open them wide. I turned my head and saw him yawning. His eyes were still closed. I was feeling nervous even more. I wanted to vomit.

Pitch hates being woken up, he is not a morning person. To my surprise I did see Mr. Frost flying through the air. His head turned like it was looking at me. So I turned my head quick. I hope he hasn't seen me. I even emailed him information of me staying home from school. I heard him move beneath the sheets. Damn he's awake. He's getting up. I had fears rolling around me. Shit. I need to hide. I went out of the room really fast before he notice me. I was scared to speak.

"Mary? I caught you."

"Shit." I mumbled. He heard me again.

"Come here." I turned slowly trying to prepare myself for the worse.

"Want to continue the conversation? Just because we napped does not mean I forgot."

"Kozmotis. I want to know about your daughter."

"Hmm. I see. Come here and sit next to me. Don't be scared. I am not going to yell at you for Christ sake." I sat beside him. He had his arm wrapped on my shoulder.

"Where should we began? Yes! I had a daughter named Emily Jane. She too graduated from Guardians High School. She became Mother Nature. She is a goddess. She is very powerful. At age sixteen she and I got into an argument and she left."

"Like run away?"

"No. She told me she wanted to leave. We had a very good relationship. I also had a wife too. Her name is Lady Pitchiner. She died."

"Hard life."

"Yes. It's what no one ever wanted. I had experience hell throughout the years."

"Kozzy. How did she die?" He looked at me for a sec. He took out a golden locket. He handed it to me.

"Emily. Lady and you." I looked up at him and tears rolled down his cheek. I got up to sit on his lap and wipe the tears away.

"It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore." He too made tears roll down my cheek.

"No more?"

"No longer." I answered and gave him a peck on the forehead. It was Pitch's past that hurts him so much and makes him weep for a family. Daughter Emily Jane also known a Mother Nature loves her father a lot, but doesn't share a connection with him like she used to. Pitch never told me how Lady died. I cried. I cried with him. Pitch kisses me softly on the lips. I held his head closed to my chest. Listening to every cry and sniffles from him. I knew deep inside Pitch held his family in special place in his heart.

"Oh Kozzy." I sighed. He chuckled a little. And spoke in his cracked voice from crying.

"Kozzy? Is that my nick name?"

"Yes it is." We both sighed as we cried together. I felt really bad for him. Tears, agony and pain. It's what the Boogeyman felt. So we stay still. Weeping.


	11. Chapter 11

The Nightmare King

Chapter 11

Destroyed

Day time was all too much of drama. The one thing that could bring happiness was snow and sun. Even though it snows almost every day, the sun hidden behind the clouds makes it depressing. Eating with him grew quieter. Not a word spoken from either of us. The Boogeyman was quiet. I know something was making him hold back his words. Pitch was thinking hard about the life he use to have and the kindness the world was. Jack Frost A.K.A Mr. Frost has known that about him. He remembers day in and day out what Pitch did in sense the beginning of his royal world. The king has spoken.

Pitch's silver and gold eyes looked worried. He stares down at his plate without touching the fork before him. The food is cold. I stare at him for a while. Waiting for him to make his move. No move. He stays still. Something was really bothering him. Pitch got up and slammed his fist on the table. It startled me to the point I had to ask him a brief question.

"What is wrong Kozmotis?" He lifts he head up slowly and smirks. Something was planned.

"Oh. Don't worry about it love." I was scared again. I knew what he was thinking. Pitch was plotting to attack the guardians. He held out his hand on the table. Showing off a white piece of paper with plans and schemes. All this time the king finally made up his mind.

"I am going to give you a final moment to choose which side you want to be on. The guardians or me?" I was making my choices quick.

"You."

"You know you want to be with those weirdoes anyway. Choose your side wisely sweetie."

"I want to be with you forever." I got up and hugged him tightly.

"No! NO! You don't! You never wanted me. You're just using me! The guardians told you children about me!" I had no choice but to cry. Tears strolled down my cheeks.

"Please…Kozmotis I am all you have. I am in love with you. I take care of you"

"NO! You don't Miss Mary. You honor me. But now you will honor those so called guardians! Are you crazy to be with me forever?"

"No. please don't get rid of me. I don't want to be a guardian."

"Why. Why not!? After all I have been through!"

"Doing what!?"

"Scaring children. Stalking the guardians. And on that globe! The last believer. I was close to getting rid of it. I wanted you to attend back to your real life. Be with someone other than me."

"Jesus Christ Pitch! You don't want me just keep saying it. Just say it! You're such a coward, you don't care. What do you want to do? What is it my nightmare king?" My tears were really falling. Pitch got up with anger and flipped the table. He came up to me and looked at me with those piercing eyes.

"I want to have a war! I want another war. Dream pirates. Sandy, Jack, North and all of those stupid guardians and those little ignorant children! Everyone will just fight! I have been planning this for weeks! Not to mention I gave Jack Frost a chance to join me. And you! You Mary is the same way as him. You denied it. You are probably saying 'leave me alone.' Don't worry! I will get rid of you! You don't need me! Because I am the Nightmare King!"

I was so surprised by the outcome. He wanted war. This man means business. I will leave his beautiful long cloak behind and leave his kindness up to him. He was mean and scary. The Boogeyman hates me. I ran away crying once he returned to the flipped table. I slammed the door behind me. I knew I was in his room, so I stripped down naked and got to my suit case and found my dress. A wool pink dress. I grabbed everything and hurried down the steps. Why? I don't know what I was doing.

"Where are you going Mary?" Pitch was standing with his arms and feet crossed and his back up against the door.

"You want me out. I am leaving." He moved out of my way. Pitch closed the door behind me and I heard a lock. I dropped my bags and stared blankly at the white shining snow. With my hair whipping through the winds, my tears came back in little clear streaks. I sat down on the step and cried. I screamed off the top of my lungs. How come he never told me about the vicious war in one of the galaxies? Pitch kept everything a secret.

But then I heard something. It wasn't Pitch, it was Mr. Frost. He flew down and held out his hand. But He was wearing a blue armor topped off with white streaks of frost.

"Jack Frost your guardian is here. Come here." He picked me up right then and there and we flew together. Not to mention he is my teacher. But then his blue eyes were less eased. The nightmares destroyed the school. The pole was destroyed. We landed. Jack was following North.

"What happen?" North turned to him and looked at me. He whispered something into Jacks Ear.

"War has started Jack. Pitch made the nightmares attack on us. All of us were not prepared."

"How many?" North looked at him confused.

"Alright what the fuck is going on here!?" I asked.

"Pitch destroyed this land." North explained.

"How had died?" Jack asked.

"Three thousand six hundred. Even the rain deer Jack is dead." I looked around and I found Miss Tooth buried under ruins. Student's bodies all scattered around me and far off where a wall use to stand. The yetis were still moving and crawling with great pain as blood ran through their fur. I was in shocked.

I saw Mr. Man snoozie looking around as gold tears strolled down his cheek. Some of the moaning bodies were moving and aching for help. Some of nightmare men were gunned down and stabbed. North's duel swords were stabbed in two men's chest. Black sand poured around us as one horse sped off.

The air was still and silent. I missed out a lot. Pitch went out before asking if I wanted to go. This is how that war started. All because he wants to end the guardians. Man in Moon stood in the sky, still and dull. His light looked like it was going out. I was in tears the rest of the tour.

I couldn't believe what Pitch caused while I was held 'Captive' in his dark hidden world. Pitch wanted to leave me so I could remain alive and safe from this chaotic scene. Pitch knew what kind of man he truly was. A king of Nightmares who went insane and crazy. So he caused a war. Without my knowledge. Jack Frost was walking around with his head down, searching for survivors. Some were found. Half were dead in their own blood.

I looked up at the hill side of the snow banks and saw a black flag flying through the wind. A nightmare solider was standing watching down on us. North looked up while about to take out his dual swords. I just stared back at him. Watching his suit of armor glisten in the sun. North stared back at me.

I had tears roll down my cheeks. Every moment counted on what Pitch said he wanted. A war. And that was the war he won. All this time I been asleep and awaken by his presence a battle occurred. Maybe that's why Pitch was staring at that globe. Even noticing my friend Linda lying on her stomach with her left leg crooked and her skirt filled up with blood stains. Some of the snow was painted red from all of the splatters.

Meanwhile at the field. We walked towards another area. And I gasped when I saw other future guardian's heads on a stake. Their bodies were thrown together in a bunch and skinned. Clothes of these young teens were thrown in a fire pit. The smell was awful. I had more tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't take the pain. All of our high school friends were gone. Brad my best friend's boyfriend.

Pitch lied to me and said that he died from drugs, well he didn't in fact his body was one of the bodies that was skinned and had its head chopped off. This battle was the worst battle I had ever seen. How could Pitch do this? How could he!? I wanted to run back to tell him how I feel. Gosh! I ran. I ran back to that awful place. This is all a dream. Just a terrible nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12 Queen

The Nightmare King

Chapter 12

Still

I walked back. I walked a long way from the school and to pitch's lair. When I reached his place, Pitch must have knew I was here. So I walked up closer to him. I was anxiously waiting for him to welcome me. "What brings you here?" He asked. I took a run for it and ran into him. I was knocking him into the doorway and punched him over and over until my knuckles bleed. Pitch grabbed me from the neck and slammed me up against the wall. He smiled in a sinister like smirk.

"What are you doing Mary?" He stared at me, knowing that I was already mad and scared at the same time.

"What did you do Pitch?" He didn't answer. Until now. He let me go and answered my question.

"What did you do!? What happened to my friends Pitch!?"

"I messed up." His eyes flattered as he stared at his hands.

"No! You killed everyone. Everyone is dead. Except for the guardian's." Pitch's eyes looked up at me. He then turned away from me in shock and disbelieve. Tears rolled down his cheek bones. I saw him take out another golden locket from his cloak. I couldn't see anything but his hand and the locket. I eased down a bit of my fear and anger. Pitch was quiet. He didn't even utter a word. I walked slowly to him, I placed my shaken hand on his left shoulder to turn him around. His head turned slightly but I could not see his face. But what I did saw was the one tear dripping from the tip of his nose.

I heard a person walking in through the open door way. I turned around and saw a man in a black hat almost like a pirate. It was a nightmare man and his army. He spoke.

"General Kozmotis? We reached the end of this battle. Everyone is gone. There are no more than three thousand future guardian's dead and left to bleed to death. The big four and their lousy friend Jack Frost returned to a secret place." Pitch sniffled and turned around.

"Where is this secret place you recall?" The man swallowed. He was very scared of what Pitch might do to him.

"A pond in Burgees, Pennsylvania. I believe it is called…." I cut him off.

"Jack's pond. It's my teacher's pond, the place where he drowned in the icy water!" Pitch looked at me as if I didn't have a clue what I was getting myself into.

"Yes! Where another part of my entrance is at. Thank you. For goodness sake you guys did something right. But…" He stopped and looked back at the locket than looked back up at me. He walked closer to me a handed me the open locket. It was a picture of me, him and his daughter. I was confused. I asked him a question as he signal the army man to leave.

"What…why did you give me the locket? And why am I in this?" He stepped closer and grasped my hand shut with the locket.

"You fit perfectly and you remind me so much of her." He tried to walk away quick. I stopped him.

"Pitch!? Who?" He smiled still with a tear about to roll out of his wide eyes.

"My deceased wife. Lady." I almost stopped breathing for a moment. I clinched my chest because I was so shocked and surprised. I felt sad along with him. But the sadness became stranger. I was feeling strange. As I followed Pitch to the other side of the layer he stopped and turned back at me. He spoke to me with those wide eyes and a smile.

"You are the one. Only one. That I could ever think off. You are my everything, you make me cry, laugh and feel loved unlike those savages above. You somehow is never afraid and you act so strange around them like you don't care and then when you're here with me you seemed so at eased and feel much better. Even the nightmare men and horses are not smelling your fear."

"So…" I still in shocked.

"So! Mary I love you and I hope you love me. We can be together in this dark world of mine. You hated when Linda got in the way of some issues and somehow managed to come back. Most children would run away but you are the one." He came and grabbed my hands.

"Please. Mary don't leave me down here alone. I want you and you want me. We are perfect. You don't mind scary things and they do. You don't seem to care for scaring children and they do. Be with me. Please. That is what I really want." I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Pitch's eyes started to tear up as well.

I came in closer to him and even more close to the point I hugged him. I did. I still had that locket in my right hand. I kissed him on the chest where the 'V' line shown. I couldn't help myself. I was addicted to him. He was addicted to me and could never let me go. But it was something much more. I know what I was getting myself into. The nightmare queen. As I thought about it I smirked in a sinister way. I felt Pitch's arms wrapped around me and he moved his left arm so that his hand was petting my head. I slowly whispered these words to him.

"I love you my dark angel, my one and only nightmare king." I knew he was smirking too. I moved my head up to look at him smirking. His eyes narrowed. He respond.

"So let it be. We are both royal now. I love you nightmare queen." I felt something odd changing within my body. I pulled away quick and walked over to a mirror with dark edges. I looked at my reflection and saw my hair turning jet black, my dress was changing to a long black dress, and my eyes turned red. I felt so much better. Up at the corner of mirror I saw Pitch walking slowly to me. His smile warmed my dark soul. He whispered.

"Better. Now we could be here forever, me and you." I smiled again at his response. Those guardians will never remember what I really was. And I am not the future guardian they thought I was going to be. I know my real identity. I was MaryAnn Black.

Bangs were being heard from above the cave. We grabbed hands and ran off to the entrance. We poked out and it was a whole war happening again with the guardians and our dark army. I smiled once more as I saw one of the guardians fell and landed on his back from being stabbed. When it was nightfall and the war still went on. I loved hearing screams of children when they saw Pitch in their rooms. I could hear them a mile away. All I could do was smirk in a sinful way as I watched the guardians fall. All would come to a happy ending. I love him. I love Pitch. I am Mary also now known as MaryAnn Black. Queen of Nightmares.

The End


End file.
